


how's not playing laser tag? (because playing laser tag is awesome!)

by phae



Series: here's the first thing you need to know about laser tag [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Laser Tag, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phae/pseuds/phae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers and Laser Tag.</p><p>No plot, no point, just an idea. Now with art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Idea

Tony claims he designated an entire floor of the Tower to be converted into a laser tag arena for the purposes of training and team bonding. Really, though, he’d latched onto the idea while marathoning _How I Met Your Mother_  after someone compared him to Barney Stinson, and going out to ASYLUM in Long Island would have just caused a media circus.

 

Steve agrees to participate in the first game because he actually thinks it would be decent training and a good way to work on team bonds, but he eagerly starts up a game anytime there’s enough people around to wrangle into it because he decides it's one of the most novel innovations of the 21st century. Also, there’s no controls to mix up like on an Xbox controller, just lit up targets to aim for and a straight-forward trigger to pull.

 

Thor finds the whole game fascinating, as he does most Midgardian attractions, and he practically orders Sif and the Warriors Three to join in the next time they visit. Supposedly, Thor has commissioned an Asgardian alternative to be constructed back home, and Loki was briefly consulted on how best to adapt the Midgardian technology to Asgardian magic.

 

Bruce never steps foot on the actual course since even though laser tag is a relatively harmless game, the Avengers and Friends somehow manage to add a special flare of danger to it anyway. But he does monitor the games from his labs, playing referee and assisting JARVIS with keeping Tony from hacking the others’ equipment.

 

Natasha scoffs at the initial invitations the others extend to her, but her curiosity slowly starts to chip away at her resistance. After the sixth time the rest of the team comes upstairs to collapse on the sofas in the common room, loudly recounting the matches blow for blow, she gives in and suits up. No one is surprised when she easily sneaks through the maze of obstacles, usually taking to flipping over the lower walls the others use for cover to stun their kits before they even realize she’s lurking near them.

 

Everyone is surprised to discover that Clint doesn’t take to nesting in the elevated platforms throughout the course and instead prefers to blitz around the floor, darting in and around so fast that usually only Natasha and Coulson can tag him unless Bruce or JARVIS step in to help. But then, none of them other than Coulson were aware that he’s a regular at various laser tag facilities up and down the East Coast, or that he learned quickly that while no one came close to touching his accuracy score, it didn't account for much when he'd only actually hit seven players in the entire match.

 

Coulson, though, is the one to beat at laser tag, the one they usually end up banding together against. He somehow manages to hide in plain sight despite wearing an LED vest that’s constantly blinking neon yellow and carrying around a toy gun that makes actual _pew pew_ sounds. Even Natasha has a difficult time getting the drop on him. Needless to say, Coulson pretty much exclusively wins at laser tag.


	2. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then the idea evolved into illustrations.

 

Clint's that player that's always on the move. You know, the one that gets real annoying real fast 'cause just when you think you know where he's at, he pops up on the other side of the room.


End file.
